1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with what is disclosed herein relate to generation of a parity check matrix and low density parity check (LDPC) encoding and decoding using the parity check matrix in signal transmission and reception such as broadcasting communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the 21st century, the broadcasting communication of this information-oriented society requires full-scale digitization, multi-channel, wide-band, and high quality services.
The recently expanded distribution of the high definition digital television (TV) and personal media player (PMP), and portable broadcast device has further increased demands to a digital broadcasting service for more varied ways of reception. To meet such demands, standardization groups have implemented a variety of standards and made efforts to enable provision of a variety of services to users.
Meanwhile, signal transmitting and receiving apparatuses that provide users with digital broadcast services according to the standards have a shortcoming of increased complexity because these devices have to include various components in order to generate signals to meet the formats as required by the standards.